Summary In this competing renewal application we propose to continue the support of our mature Cancer Partnership as a triad with participation from Meharry Medical College (MMC), Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC), and Tennessee State University (TSU). Our triad represents a balanced focus on population science, basic, and clinical research. The administrative leadership teams of the three institutions are jointly responsible for the overall management, coordination, and support of the components in the Partnership. We have a long-standing and collaborative working relationship with the administrative teams of our Partner organizations, resulting in numerous supportive interactions and enhanced productivity. The outstanding and experienced leadership for the Cancer Partnership is comprised of: (1) Drs. Samuel Adunyah (contact PI) and Phillip Lammers as Co- Principal Investigators for MMC; (2) Drs. Harold Moses (contact PI) and Ann Richmond as Co-Principal Investigators for the VICC; and (3) Drs. Baqar Husaini (contact PI) and Margaret Whalen as Co-Principal Investigators for TSU. The Principal Investigators are strong in their conviction that the current U54 grant has been a catalyst for a monumental shift in research culture at the partnering institutions. They also share the belief that the Partnership is at a critical point in its maturation and have worked together to craft this application such that it fulfills its mission. The Administrative Core provides day-to-day administrative support for the Partnership and coordinates and compiles both documents and data from all participants in the Partnership for requisite submissions to the funding agency, such as proposals, progress reports, and periodic requests for special data from the agency. Importantly, the Core engages in event planning and production activities for the Partnership: 1) Executive Committee, 2) Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), 3) Monthly Seminar Series, 4) Mentoring Advisory Committee, 5) Scientific Review Committee, 6) Annual Retreat, 7) Recruited Faculty Feedback Session, 8) Education Oversight Committee, 9) Community Advisory Board. In summary, the administrative core is committed to providing the necessary services to support smooth working relationships with the Principal Investigators at VICC, MMC and TSU, institutional senior leaders, and other key personnel, as well as with the National Cancer Institute. Administrative core personnel will accomplish this through administrative operations that enable streamlined and effective assistance to the Partnership.